The Forgotten One
by Blossom of Death
Summary: She was once a beautiful princess.......but her kingdom was attacked.And now with the help of one special demon..she might be able to change that.
1. Chapter 1: The Moon Demon

_A.N.: Hey again...I finally came up with another story...this time Sesshy is in character for all u pplz who pointed out that he wasn't...and this is the first story where I plan on changing the point of views...I hope I did that right...but anyway on with da story!_

_Disclaimer: I dun own any inu characters...but I do own Yuki...she's my creation..._

_Chapter 1: The Moon Demon_

Sunlight dances across the sleeping form of a young woman. She has dark brown hair that hangs down to her lower back. She wears a beautiful silk kimono that is decorated with intertwining midnight blue roses. She is lying on a feather blanket, made with feathers from the wings of fallen angels, and is sleeping quite soundly.

Approaching in the distance is a group of three people. One is a young girl who is running around taunting what looks like a short toadish like demon. Walking ahead of them is a demon who's face is devoid of emotion and is seemingly unaffected by the world around him. The young girl spots the woman, who is currently stirring from her peaceful slumber beneath a sakura tree, and runs up closer to get a better look at her. The two other demons follow the child, the toad cautiously and the other one...well he just doesn't care.

The woman's eyes flutter open and she sits up before the group even reaches her. The young girl walks up behind her and puts her hand on the young woman's shoulder. Quickly, like lighting about to strike, the woman turns around her arm poised above her head prepared to strike, but relaxed when she notices it was but an innocent child.

"Hello! My name is Rin. What's yours?" the young girl asks hoping to make a new friend.

"Hello Rin, it's nice to meet you. My name is Yuki. Who are your friends?" the young woman replies pointing at the two demons.

"Oh that's just Jaken," Rin looks at the toad, "And that's Lord Sesshomaru," Rin points to the demon ahead of the toad.

Yuki studies his face and notes the crescent moon on his forehead and the markings upon his cheeks and then says, "Ahhh yes...I've heard of you. You are the ruler of the western lands, are you not?"

"Yes I am, and as the Lord I would like to know why a mere human is trespassing here," Sesshomaru says icily.

"But you are mistaken, I am no mere mortal," Yuki replies.

"Yes you are. You reek of human stench," Sesshomaru says thinking he had got her there.

"That is because I've been residing upon this earth of yours quite some time now...and once you've been somewhere a long time you acquire traits you'd rather not, " Yuki replies smiling.

"What do you mean 'residing upon this earth of yours'?"Sesshomaru demands.

"Tsk tsk...I thought you were the smarter one in the family...your brother knew what I was the first time he met me," Yuki tskes some more.

"Half brother," Sesshomaru corrects.

"Oh yes, I'd almost forgotten how much you hate your brother," Yuki sighs.

"Apparently you are stupider than you look because you left out why I despise him," Sesshomaru glared.

"I know why you hate him, but I'd like to point out that it's not a plausible reason to dislike someone," Yuki replies gazing at the sky.

"I believe that's none of your business,"Sesshomaru angrily answered.

"It's just hard to believe you'd hate the only family you have left," Yuki sighs once more.

"How would you know anything about losing one's family?" Sesshomaru demands.

"Because I have no family...they all died...long ago. But if I had any I wouldn't treat them like you treat Inuyasha," Yuki replies a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"How I treat my brother is not of your concern. Now, what is it about you he was able to sense that I cannot?" Sesshomaru regains his icy facade.

"Think about it Sesshomaru...," Yuki coaxes.

"Damn you woman! I am thinking," Sesshomaru curses.

"Apparently not hard enough...what are the only immortals who demons cannot detect?" Yuki says.

"That doesn't matter...Inuyasha could sense you...,"Sesshomaru mutters.

"And there inlies the problem..your brother is a half demon Sesshomaru...not a full demon...yet not a human...one of the few beings who can actually sense us...,"Yuki replies.

"That would mean you're a...HEY! Did you just insinuate that that half demon brother of mine is better than me?"Sesshomaru says indignantly.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Yuki replies crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Yuki, why are your fingers crossed?" Rin asks coming up behind her.

Yuki sweatdrops, "No reason. Now go and play with Jaken."

"But he's so _boring_," Rin complains.

"If you do I'll teach you a spell," Yuki promises.

"Really? Okay!" Rin grins running off to torture Jaken.

"I feel sorry for him," Yuki says.

"Why? It's just Jaken," Sesshomaru replies.

"Oh yeah...forget I even said that," Yuki laughs.

"If I am correct you are a moon demon..although I can't figure out which type," Sesshomaru says his cold demeanor back in full form.

"Dog," Yuki replies.

"Half, Full, or otherwise?" Sesshomaru questions.

"Full," Yuki replies.

"You do realize that in calling my brother better than me you called him better than you, don't you?" Sesshomaru infers.

"Oh that, I wasn't referring to full demons in general...just you," Yuki taunts.

"Why you...," Sesshomaru begins.

"Yuki! Come here!" Rin shouts.

"Coming!" Yuki yells in reply and then in an undertone, "We'll finish this conversation later Fluffy..."

"Why'd you call me Fluffy? DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sesshomaru yells at Yuki while she heads in Rin's direction.

"Don't worry..I will!" Yuki yells over her shoulder.

: Yuki's POV:

_Thank the heavenly goddess above for that little angel! I was running out of clever comebacks! Yeah right...like I'd ever run out of smart ass remarks! Ahhh...and here is that blessed child...I wonder what spell I should teach her...probably a small summoning spell...yes that should work...oh I wish I could have seen the look on Sesshy's face_ _when I called him Fluffy...which I didn't mean to...did I?_

: Normal POV:

Yuki walks up behind Jaken and with a single movement of her wrist he is hanging in midair, yelling out curses like there is no tomorrow. Both Rin and Yuki burst out laughing and even Sesshomaru has a smile tugging at the corner fo his mouth. In doing so, Yuki's concentration breaks and Jaken falls, with a loud thud and a couple more curses, on his sorry ass. This in turn causes more reels of laughter, giggling, snorting, and smirking. Jaken, of coarse, was extremely angry and went off into the woods.

"Alright Rin. I'm going to teach you a summoning spell...a simple one mind you...but useful all the same," Yuki speaks directly to Rin.

"What exactly would I use it for Yuki?" Rin asks.

"Oh it has it's uses," Yuki says glancing at Sesshomaru, " Let's see...you could use it t summon a stick to wallop Jaken on the head."

"Cool!" Rin exclaims.

"Alright this is how you...," Yuki starts to explain.

A.N.: I know short chapter...but I think it's one of the longest I've written...that should count for something..shouldn't it?...well...if this story gets some good feedback I'll write on it some more...don't forget to review! Bye,

K.A.F.


	2. Chapter 2: The Memory

_A.N.: Yeah,Yeah...I kno I've not updated in a while, but I've been busy at school...stupid goddamn SOLs!...and I've been writing/posting other stories. Anyway here goes!_

_Disclaimer: God do I have to spell it out? I own nothing!_

_Chapter 2: The Memory_

Yuki collapsed onto her feather blanket next to a large oak tree. Sesshomaru and the others had allowed her to travel with them. They had took up camp infront of a large glistening lake that was bathed in pale moonlight. Earlier today she had taught Rin how to summon objects from a short distance, and goddess it was harder than she thought to teach a young child!

Now, as she sat infront of the wondrous lake amongst the forest greenery, an image of two people dancing across a lake flashed infront of her eyes. She blinked a few times. 'Did what she's just saw have anything to do with her past?' she wondered.

There was a rustle of leaves and the swish of clothing as someone sat down beside her. She felt an intent gaze focused on her and she turned towards it. Her violet eyes met vivid golden ones. There was a silence between her and Sesshomaru for a good while until another memory came to her.

_:memory:_

She was in a ballroom, surrounded by young couples dancing gracefully, and a young man with white hair and piercing gold eyes appeared before her.

"May I have this dance?" the young man asked politely and she was surprised to find herself nodding and accepting his hand to be led onto the dance floor.

They waltzed around the room to a beautiful song. It even felt as if they were dancing in midair, and when she looked down she saw that they were.

The guy whispered in her ear, "Meet me at Selenity Lake," and was gone.

_:end memory:_

Someone was shaking her and she hesitantly opened her eyes. Sesshomaru was looking questioningly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There's something I haven't told you Sesshomaru...you see I am a moon demon as you know...and I lost my family in an accident...but in truth that's all I can remember about my past," Yuki replied, "And just now I was having a flashback...at least I think so anyway."

"What happened in the memory?" he asked.

"I'd rather not discuss that, now what's this lake called?"Yuki replied.

"Selenity Lake, why?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"It was in my memory is all...," Yuki trailed off.

"Really? Maybe it means something," Sesshomaru said.

"Maybe," Yuki looked upon the lake that reflected the night sky perfectly.

Sesshomaru had surprised her. She had thought he was cold and heartless. When in truth under his chilling exterior, he was a loving person.

_(A.N.: I kno I kno, very OOC, but get over it...)_

"Sesshomaru," Yuki started only to fall to the ground in pain as another memory hit her.

_memory _

Yuki looked down to see the rippling water of Selenity Lake beneath her feet. She knew she was waiting for someone, and as if on cue, the young man from before slid her arms around her slender waist.

"I'm afraid this will be the last time we see each other my love," the man whispered.

"Why must you leave me?" Yuki found herself asking while tears brimmed her eyes.

"I will never truly leave you my dear princess," the young man said, then kissed her tenderly one last time.

Just then a bright light surrounded them both, as a fatal blow was inflicted upon the moon's defense. Yuki placed her crescent necklace around the young man's neck, tears streaming down her cheeks.

As he left to defend the kingdom, she found herself yelling, "Sesshomaru!" and then she was engulfed in a pink light.

_end memory _

Yuki sat up suddenly, gasping for air.

_A.N.: Yah I kno...extremely short...but forgive me ...for I am having serious writers block...so l8er and stuff, K.A.F._


	3. Chapter 3:On the verge of Insanity

_A.N. Yeah...I kno...some pplz would love to kill me right now...:Gemini holding a bloody dagger threateningly:...I'll write now..._

_Disclaimer: Ya'll do realize this just takes up space, don't you?_

_Chapter 3: On the verge of insanity_

She glanced up and came face-to-face with Sesshomaru who immediately started asking questions.

"Are you okay? What happened? Why were you screaming my name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Okay," Yuki started, "Yes I'm okay, I feinted with the onslaught of new memories, and the last one I can't answer you."

"Why?" he asked, his icy composure coming back, full form.

"I...umm...I just...," tears brimmed her eyes, " I watched you go off to die Sesshomaru."

"You watched me die?" Sesshomaru asked confused, "But I'm right here, how can that be?"

"It was a memory," Yuki said.

"Yes, but I have no recollection whatsoever of this event happening," Sesshomaru said.

_(A.N. He's a bit of a dimwit isn't he?)_

Yuki turned to look to the full moon for answers, only to find that unlike before, the moon was now a distinct crescent. A questioning look appeared on her face and she blinked a few times.

"How long was I out?" Yuki asked.

"What do you mean? Only a few minutes," Sesshomaru replied wondering why she'd ask such a thing.

"Look at the moon," Yuki commanded.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Sesshomaru half glanced at the moon.

"It's a crescent," Yuki replied.

"And?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"It was full before I passed out and you claim I was only out of it for a few minutes," Yuki sighed.

Sesshomaru looked again, but only saw the full moon hanging in the sky. He looked back at Yuki, who was now staring in disbelief at the sky.

"But it was just...you saw it didn't you?" she glanced at him, and he nodded in confirmation.

"What does it mean?" he asked her.

"I don't know Sesshomaru...I just don't know," Yuki replied.

_:The next day:_

Yuki woke up clutching her head.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Rin asked running up to a Yuki who was doubled up, crying.

"Nothing Rin...now go and play...," Yuki managed to stutter out.

"No, something's wrong...I'm going to get Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said running off towards a dismal cave.

_:Inside the cave:_

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked while sharpening his Tokigen(sp?).

"Yuki's in pain," Rin got right to the point.

"WHAT? What happened Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in a frantic voice, "Where is she?"

_(A.N. Very OOC but get over it..)_

"She's outside," Rin said jumping out of the way.

Sesshomaru ran outside in Yuki's direction, and Jaken came up to Rin.

"What's his problem?" Jaken asked.

"His new girlfriend is in trouble," Rin said.

"Girlfriend?" Jaken said.

"Yuki you moron, haven't you sensed the sparks flying between them. I mean come on, I'm only eight and I was able to figure _that _out," Rin replied mockingly.

"Why you little..," Jaken said menacingly.

"Ha ha you can't catch me!" Rin taunted running around making faces at the ever maddening toad demon.

_:Outside with Yuki and Sesshomaru:_

Sesshomaru now held Yuki in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked anxiously.

"I don't know, but my head feels like it's going to burst," Yuki started sobbing and buried her face in his chest.

Wind whipped around them, "Poor little princess," a woman's voice played around their ears.

"What do you want Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"That little bitch your so protectively holding," Kagura's reply came fiercely.

"What do you want with her you heartless witch!" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Oh hasn't she told you? I thought she'd tell you of all people," Kagura said.

"Tell me what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of that horrendous past of hers, especially the part where she traded her soul to Naraku," Kagura replied a smirk tilting onto her face.

"Is this true Yuki?" he asked a look of disbelief on his face.

"I...don't...know..," Yuki stumbled over her words then moaned in agony as a fresh wave of pain washed over her.

"What do you mean you don't know? Little wench...answer me!" Kagura said sending a Dance of the Dragon attack at them.

Yuki had passed out in Sesshomaru's arms and Sesshomaru quickly dodged the attack. Then laid her against a nearby tree and headed over to Kagura and drew his Tokigen. Kagura, realizing the danger, pulled a feather out of her hair and hopped on it to fly away.

"Until next time," Kagura said as she left.

Sesshomaru walked over to Yuki and started to shake her repeatedly asking if she was alright. Finally she came to and he took her in his arms and held her, just held her.

_:Yuki's POV:_

She heard a voice calling out her name and slowly Sesshomaru came into focus, and when she was about to tell him about her vision he took her in his arms like he would never let her go.

"_What does it mean?" Yuki thought as she snuggled into his chest._

_A.N.: Okay...ru happy now...?Well? R ya? You better be...this took forever to come up with...considering my serious case of writers block...so REVIEW!_


End file.
